


【冢不二】从开始到结束

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	【冢不二】从开始到结束

傍晚六点，阴沉了一整天的天空开始飘起了小雨。不二收拾好东西准备下班，刚走出写字楼，撑开他那把靛青色的伞，手机铃声就不凑巧地响了起来——?  
“不要大意地上吧！”?  
每次听到这铃声，就会想到手冢临走前被大家强迫录下了这段名言用作纪念时的表情。  
他旁敲侧击地提出过多次抗议，不二都打着哈哈忽悠过去：“每次听到铃声响起，就会觉得手冢在身边啊。”?  
一句话，生生地叫对方没了语言。

一晃，距离上次见手冢，好像已经又是三年过去了。  
这么说来，那天送别手冢的时候，也是这样阴雨绵绵的天气。  
不二从手提包里拿出手机，眼睛扫过屏幕，显示来电人是菊丸。

“喂，英二。”?  
一边跟菊丸通过电话聊天，一边撑着伞向前走。  
经过一家电器行，不二的脚步不由得顿住。  
临街的橱窗挂了好几面55英寸的大屏幕高清壁挂式电视机，都在放同一个频道。

“恩，让我?猜什么事？我想想⋯⋯”?  
不二在其中一面橱窗前驻足，那几面电视屏幕上，此刻都在播放着同一个画面同一张脸。

“呵呵，猜对了有什么奖励？”?

继续逗着电话那边的猫咪，不二仔细端详着电视上好久不见的人，许是刚下飞机，神色有些倦意，但冷峻的面容一如当初。应对媒体的语言技巧明显有所提升，避重就轻地回答了几个问题，看起来答得诚恳，实际上完全绕过了问题的核心。  
越来越适应这个圈子了呢。

镜头给了那张被誉为“国家之光”的英俊脸庞一个大大的特写，55英寸的大屏幕被这张脸充满，高清画面中几乎能看得清他细腻肌肤上的每一个毛孔。漆黑的墨瞳神采奕奕地紧盯着前方，眼神锐利得仿佛能够穿透镜头。  
不二沐在这样深邃的视线下，想起，曾经在多年前的一个落雨的下午，他曾经被这双眼睛逼视着，想要看清真正的他在哪里。

因为他长时间没回话，菊丸那边发出了不满的抗议声。  
“抱歉，英二你刚刚问赌注是什么吗？唔，我觉得一周的晚餐太不划算了⋯⋯”  
不二慢吞吞地跟菊丸说着话，却始终不舍把视线移开，心里涌上一股难言的情感，以至他情不自禁地伸出手，想要去描绘屏幕上那张脸熟悉的轮廓。  
突然他目光一滞——?  
电视画面这时切到一个女人的镜头，一个妆容浓丽，姿态干练的女人，正在一个大会上发表演讲。  
不二很熟悉她，尽管他们之间并未有过任何交集。  
品川玲，某集团总裁的掌上明珠，社交名媛，最近曝光频频，曝点是：日本国民网球选手手冢国光的绯闻女友，抑或是，绯闻未婚妻。  
此时画面的解说也正在猜测手冢此次回国的目的是否跟品川玲有关。  
不二的心颤抖了一下，切回来的画面中，手冢正匆匆离开，留给媒体一个冷淡的背影。

菊丸还在电话那边非要他猜这次聚会的理由，单纯的心思藏也藏不住。  
不二叹了口气，道：“如果我猜中了，英二连续一个星期中午只能吃我做的便当。”?  
另一边静音了好几秒，似乎是好不容易下定了决心，才给出了肯定的答复。  
一个得逞的笑容浮现在不二的唇畔：“是因为手冢回国的事吧。”  
不再理会菊丸的惨叫，不二的目光仿佛失焦一般盯着屏幕上放出的手冢和品川玲一同出席晚宴的照片。  
好像⋯⋯还是有些在意过头了呢。  
?  
华灯渐上，一路灯火旖旎，霓虹灯落在积了水的瓷砖地面上，一地的流离碎光。  
不二一步步踏出细微水花，任光影在脚下变换。  
“不要大意地上吧”——?  
这时候不顾主人心情响个不停的电话铃声更叫人生气，更何况铃声的来源是此刻导致不二心情万分不爽的元凶。

不二心情很乱，故意不想去接通这个电话。  
他知道：自己又有什么立场发脾气，有什么立场拒听手冢的电话？  
明明三年前，是他做出那样的事情，结束了两人长达8年的暧昧关系，又一手断绝了两人间曾经有过的可能性。

即使这几年两人还断断续续保持着联系，手冢回国后会第一时间给他打电话，他们也会像以前那样开些奇怪的玩笑。  
即使两人都心知肚明地保持了一定的距离，可以发电邮、打电话，会互相关心。  
但绝不见面。  
断了的弦，即使能够再续，奏出的也是不一样的曲调。  
过去的时光，永不再来。  
他以为，三年，足以让爱过的面容，换成陌生的模样。

站在满载着多年回忆的河村寿司屋的门口，听到里面传来的暄闹声，尤其是菊丸那声“部长”响亮得格外让人难以忽略。不二深吸一口气，调整好表情，挂上惯常的微笑，拉开门，瞬间被尖叫声淹没。

“不二子——！！！！”?  
接住猛然扑上的菊丸，不二被撞得晕头转向。菊丸喜欢扑人这个习惯多少年都没有变。  
不二本来想试图稳住身体，但是他本身就有些心绪不宁，被这么一扑，平衡感骤失，眼看就要向后倒去，一双手及时伸过来有力地托住了他。

“菊丸，二十圈。”?  
青学部长威仪不减当年，猫咪瞬间泪奔，放开不二乖乖出去做圆周运动。  
施加在不二身上的重量没有了，不二站定，颇尴尬地发现自己以一个暧昧的姿势被困在手冢的怀里。

他抬起头，对上适才出现在电视上的眼睛，这会儿正直直地看着他，仿佛要将他看穿一个洞。  
不二退后一步，想让自己与手冢拉开一个安全的距离。  
明知我已退无可退，你何苦如此紧紧相逼。

躲开那灼人的视线，却仍然有被紧盯的压迫感。  
不二想起手冢在采访中留给等候在机场的媒体的最后一句话：  
“这次回来，我是想要寻求一个新的开始。”?

不是结束，却是一个开始。

“介意出去走走吗。”手冢压低声音说。  
不二有几分犹豫，但手冢抬手握住了他的手腕，长年握拍的手，带着厚实的茧子，与不二穿着短袖裸露在外的肌肤相触，一种温柔的暖意仿佛从另一个人的手上传来，侵入了肌肤的里层，随着血液的流动运输到身体的各个部位。  
所以不二觉得脸上有些发热，头脑发晕，不由自主地“嗯”了一声。  
手冢得偿所愿，向里面的人打了个招呼：“我跟不二出去一下。”  
把菊丸“手冢好过分，刚回来就抢走不二”的埋怨声关在门外，手冢拉着不二的手走出了寿司屋。  
夜晚的空气微凉，夜风裹挟着雨滴直直扑在不二的脸上，让他发热的大脑清醒了几分。  
?  
清醒过来之后，又不慎对上了手冢在和风细雨中直视着他的、闪闪发亮的眼睛，不二张了张口，最终还是对现状妥协了。  
两人沿着从河村家到青学的路慢慢走着，默默无话。  
原本只是微雨，后来雨渐渐下大了起来。不二看着手冢空空的两手，不由得叹气，虽然不太情愿，但还是打开了自己手中的靛青色雨伞，在他们头上撑起了一方晴朗。  
——就如同国二时的那个雪天一般⋯⋯  
“我来吧。”手冢覆上不二撑伞的手，接过了伞。  
事隔多年，两人仍然完美地保持了十二公分的身高差。  
不二微微偏过头，入目的是手冢优美的侧颜。  
手冢说：“很早以前，就很想这么做了。”  
?  
相合伞。  
在他们的关系还只是定义为单纯“队友”的最初，这是属于手冢和不二之间一个心照不宣的小秘密。  
相传在江户时期，世风较为保守，相爱的情侣不能在光天化日之下公开做出亲密行为，就同撑一把伞，以共享在伞下一起的亲密。后来很多人就把相爱的人画在同一把伞下，以表示他们之间的相恋关系。  
手冢和不二都知道这个相合伞的风俗，但对他们来说，和对方共伞似乎是再自然不过的事。  
当年不二撑开了那把伞，似乎是释放出一种暧昧的信号。  
两人默契地从未戳破，在心里保有了这份甜蜜。

现在⋯⋯  
几乎又回到了当年的场景，和他一起站在伞下，似乎也是默认他可以再继续靠近。  
有什么将会发生，有什么又会再次发生改变。

经过一道河堤，落雨的夜晚河边空无一人，银亮的河水在月色下向远方淙淙流淌着，岸边鸢尾花开得繁茂，绿色的长枝条温柔地舒展，如姿态袅娜的少女，簇拥着细枝头上碗口大的花朵。

手腕被牵动，不二被手冢拉到了通往河岸的一段石阶上。  
他心念一动，认出了这曾是他们第一次约会的地方。

旧地重游，难免唏嘘。

在这样的故地，手冢放下伞，如此的斜风细雨中，沐着洁白的清辉，他掰过不二的肩，让不二直视着他的眼睛。  
卸去冷漠，此时手冢目光里的温柔与爱恋之意满溢。  
世界都在这样的目光下沉静，如星光下猛虎轻嗅蔷薇。  
他张口，一字一顿，清晰得能让不二完全读懂他的唇形。  
?  
手冢说：  
“不二，我回来是为了见你。我们重新开始吧。”

手冢国光就是这样一个人，当他想要什么，他只会走直线，不给目标转弯的余地。

不二一瞬间，几乎有流泪的冲动。  
这是一种真正如释重负的心情。在被绯闻刺痛的一瞬间，他直面了最负面的自己——手冢国光此人，是他的，也只能是他的，绝对不能拱手让人。

当年之所以把他推开，是因为自己不安定、又缺乏安全感的心。  
希望他登上更高的舞台，可是自己却并没有一起和他曝光在世界的目光之下的准备。

而如今，旧时的甲板，终于照进了今日的月光。  
不二心里有着破釜沉舟的决意。  
无惧面对全世界的苛责，若得你如此温柔相待。

手冢的嘴角情不自禁地勾出一个笑的弧度。  
别扭的爱人似乎终于放弃了他别扭的坚持。

一下飞机就打了数个电话不见回应，而现在，终于见到想见的人，终于说出自己最想说的话。  
于是得到了意料之外的回应。

不二跨出一步，曾经因为自己造成的距离，此刻应该由自己来弥补。  
手冢一动不动地看着亲爱的人靠近自己，栗发的脑袋靠进自己的胸膛，双手缠上他的脊背。  
两人的体温交汇，世界静止于一刻。

“欢迎回来。”?

此时一刻即永恒。  
——End——


End file.
